17/21
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 21-انظُرْ كَيْفَ فَضَّلْنَا بَعْضَهُمْ عَلَى بَعْضٍ وَلَلآخِرَةُ أَكْبَرُ دَرَجَاتٍ وَأَكْبَرُ تَفْضِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 21-Unzur keyfe faddalnâ ba’dahum alâ ba’d(ba’dın), ve lel âhıretu ekberu derecâtin ve ekberu tafdîlâ(tafdîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. unzur : bak * 2. keyfe : nasıl * 3. faddalnâ : üstün kıldık * 4. ba'da-hum : onların bir kısmını * 5. alâ ba'dın : bir kısmına * 6. ve le el âhıretu : ve muhakkak ahiret * 7. ekberu : en büyük, daha büyük * 8. derecâtin : dereceler * 9. ve ekberu : ve en büyük * 10. tafdîlen : üstünlük bakımından, fazl bakımından Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 21-Bak da gör, onların bir kısmını nasıl bir kısmından üstün ettik; elbette âhiretteki yücelik, dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyük. Ali Bulaç Meali * 21-Onlardan kimini kimine nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür. Ahmet Varol Meali * 21-Bak, nasıl bazılarını bazılarından üstün kıldık. Elbette ahiret dereceler yönünden de daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 21-Onları birbirlerinden nasıl üstün kıldığımıza bir bak! Doğrusu ahirette daha büyük dereceler ve daha büyük üstünlükler vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 21-Bak nasıl, onların kimini kimine üstün kıldık. Elbette ahiretteki dereceler daha büyüktür, üstünlükler daha büyüktür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 21-Baksana, biz insanların kimini kiminden nasıl üstün kılmışızdır! Elbette ki ahiret, derece ve üstünlük farkları bakımından daha büyüktür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 21-İnsanları birbirinden nasıl üstün kıldığımıza dikkat et. Ahiretin dereceleri ve üstünlükleri daha büyüktür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 21-Bak! Bir kısmını diğerine nasıl üstün kılmışız; elbette ahiret hem dereceler bakımından, hem de üstünlük bakımından daha büyüktür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 21-Bak bir kısmını diğerine nasıl tafdıl etmişiz ve elbette Âhıret derecatca da daha büyük, tafdılce de daha büyüktür. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 21-Bak! Onların bazısını bazısı üzerine nasıl üstün kılmışızdır. Ve elbetteki ki, ahiret, dereceler itibariyle daha büyüktür ve üstünlük itibariyle de daha büyüktür. Muhammed Esed * 21-Onların bazılarına (yeryüzünde) diğerlerine göre nasıl cömert davrandığımıza bir bak: fakat (unutma ki,) ahiret, paye olarak daha yüksek, erdem ve (manevi) zenginlik bakımından daha yücedir. Suat Yıldırım * 21-Bak nasıl dünyada onların kimini kimine üstün kıldık!Elbette âhirette erişilecek daha büyük mertebeler, kazanılacak daha yüksek faziletler vardır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 21-Bak, (rızık bakımından) nasıl onların kimini kiminden üstün yaptık. Elbette âhiret, dereceler bakımından da daha büyük, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür. Şaban Piriş Meali * 21-Onları birbirlerinden nasıl üstün kıldığımıza bir bak! Ahiretin üstünlük ve fazileti ise daha büyüktür. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 21-Onları birbirine nasıl üstün kıldığımıza bir bak. Âhiretin ise mertebeleri de, üstünlükleri de daha yüksektir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 21-Bak nasıl, kimini kimine üstün kıldık! Ama âhiret, dereceler bakımından elbette daha büyük, lütuflandırma bakımından daha yücedir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 21-See how We have bestowed more on some than on others; but verily the Hereafter is more in rank and gradation and more in excellence.(2201) M. Pickthall (English) * 21-See how We prefer one above another, and verily the Hereafter will be greater in degrees and greater in preferment. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 21- Bak, onların bir kısmını diğer kısmından nasıl üstün kılmışızdır. Her iki kısımdan insanların bu dünyadaki ihsan ve yardım yönüyle derecelerinin ne kadar farklı, dünya menfaatlerindeki oranlarının ne kadar birbirinden üstün olduğu hissedilmektedir. Bu fark ve değişikliğin esası, yalnız yüce Allah'ın bir tercihi ve üstün tutmasıdır ve ancak O'nun iradesinin eseridir. Her insanın kaderi boynuna böyle bağlanmıştır. Elbette ahiret dereceler bakımından daha büyüktür, faziletçe de daha yüksektir. Bundan dolayı insan acele etmemeli, çalışmasının makbul olması için bütün maksatlarında ahireti tercih etmelidir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *21. Onların bazılarına yeryüzünde diğerlerine göre nasıl cömert davrandığımıza bir bak: fakat (unutma ki,) ahiret, paye olarak daha yüksek, erdem ve (manevî) zenginlik bakımından daha yücedir. (25) 25 - Lafzen, "derece olarak daha büyük ve (vaad ettiği) cömertlik bakımından (tafdîlen) daha büyüktür". Fakat son terim burada belirgin bir biçimde "erdem" (manevî mazhariyet) anlamını da içinde taşıdığından terimin çok yönlü anlamı bir tek sözcükle değil, ancak bir sözcük grubuyla aktarılmıştır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *21. Baki. Onların bazısını bazısı üzerine nasıl üstün kılmışızdır. Ve elbette ki ahiret, dereceler itibariyle daha büyüktür ve üstünlük itibariyle de daha büyüktür. 21. Yüce Allah'ın kulları hakkındaki tasarruflanın bir kere dikkate almalıdır. (Bak) Ey insani. Veya Ey Yüce Peygamberi, (onların) o insan topluluklarının (bazısını bazısı üzerine nasıl üstün kılmışı zd ı r) Evet.. Müminlerden bir kısmı bolca nimet ve servete kavuştukları halde bir kısmı bunlara kavuşamamaktadır. Aynı şekilde kâfirlerin de bir gumbu pek bolca varlıklar elde etmiş oldukları halde diğer gurubu, bu kadar bir varlık sahibi değildir. Bu farklı rızıklar, tamamen hikmet ve menfaat gereğidir. Nitekim Enam Sûresinde de kiminizi kiminizden derecelerle üstün kıldı (En'âm, 6/165) buyurulmuştur, (ve elbetteki, ahiret, dereceler itibariyle daha büyüktür) dünyevî derecelerden, varlıklardan daha fazladır (ve üstünlük itibariyle de daha büyüktür) dünyevî mertebelerin pek çok üstündedir. Çünkü o ebedîdir, sonsuzdur, her yönüyle yücedir, mümin kullar için va'dedilmiştir. İşte insan, asıl böyle ebedî derecelere, nimetlere kavuşmak için çalışıp durmalıdır. Buna kavuşmanın en birinci şartı ise Allah'ın birliğine inanmak, dînî hükümlere riayette bulunmaktır.